Shadows
by Hawker97
Summary: What if Batman had a daughter, how much harder would it be for him to fight his foes and for him to catch the criminals? Samantha Wayne's just an ordinary teenage girl who lives in her rich father's shadow. She's a good kid and is just trying to live her own life, but of course with who her father is she's bound to get caught up in his secret business as the Batman of Gotham city.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! Uh so this is the first fic I've written about something other than The Beatles, so I guess be easy on me haha? I intend for this to be a short story thing and i'm gonna make up my own villain, i hope that's alright. I also hope this won't be a fail, and that some people will end up liking it. I'm sorry if any information is wrong, feel free to correct me. I'd really love some reviews with ideas, your thoughts or anything really. Enjoy!**

I had just finished my school day at the local high school here in Gotham city, one day of my seemingly long junior year to be exact. I wander around the small town that has grown a lot over the years as it long ago was in ruins with crime any corner you turned, and the rate for the commonly striking fugitives was high. I pull my gray sweater around my body closer and tuck a piece of my light brown hair behind my ear and continue to walk down the streets of Gotham with the autumn air nipping at my exposed skin. My black book bag bounces off my moving legs as my arms are firmly crossed over my chest while I continue with my striding walk in destination of Wayne Enterprises. The journey to there from the school isn't terribly long and I've gotten used to it from having made it times before.

I pass the local police station to see a police car parked in front and two officers walking towards the front door with a seemingly criminal with them. A man who has short blonde hair, a thin beard, and striking blue eyes. I notice him to be wearing baggy clothes that look dirty and torn up, he also appears to be maybe mid 30's. We catch each others eye for a split second and that short second was uncomfortable as his sharp eyes bore into mine and gave me a weird feeling, not a good feeling.

I tear my eyes away from him and stare ahead while i continue with my fast paced walk until I arrive at the tall building that is my fathers office. I huff and enter the place to find the elevator and I push the up button and step in it to take me to the second floor where the meeting room and my dad's office is. I step out to find the front desk where the secretary sits in front of her computer and i approach her and she raises her brown eyes.

"Hello Sam, how've you been lately?" Sandy greets me, someone whom I've known for years and I flash her a smile.

"Hi Sandy, I've been good. How about you? I hope my dads been treating you alright." I reply with a lightness to my words and she grins.

"I've been great, and of course he has been." she responds and I nod my head before looking towards the tall, wooden doors ahead of me where the main meeting room is, which I know is currently in use.

"I think they should be done in about ten minutes Sam, they're probably just wrapping a few things up right now." Sandy tells me.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go wait in his office for him." I reply and she nods her red haired head before I retreat to a hall to my right to find a mahogany wood door that says _'Bruce Wayne CEO'_. I open the door to find a spiffy looking desk with a plush chair behind it and a large, floor to almost ceiling window to the right of the desk. I take my seat in the comfortable chair and prop my feet that are clad in my gray flats on the desk, ah he's probably going to be ticked that I'm putting my feet on his desk once again. I think I mostly do it to annoy him.

I set my bag on the floor next to me and sigh as I look around his vast, mostly plain office that isn't much to look at. I wonder why he even has an office here, it's not like he's that big of a part of the company, he really dislikes business stuff. My eyes travel to the three framed photos in the left corner of the desk and I look at the familiar faces the frames hold. I pick the largest one up to find an old picture of my two smiling parents on their wedding day, what I've heard to be the happiest day of their lives. My dad looks nice in a simple tux and my late mother in a flowing, white dress.

Some people say I'm a clone of my mother, but then again other people say I'm the spitting image of my father. I can easily see where I got my light, brown hair from as my two parents had brown hair with slight variations to their colors if you compare them. I think my eyes look like they were taken from my mother with my almond shaped pair that are a deep brown like my dad's. I don't know what else to think about my features otherwise; I'm always told that I have my father's thin pair of lips and exquisite cheekbones which I can see. When comparing a picture of my mom and I, the nose, hair and eyes are like an exact copy. My dad has said a few times how he thinks I look so much like her, he always talks fondly of my mother who passed away when I was only five years old. The story of my mother is for another time.

I set that picture back in its place before glancing at the picture of my grandparents and my young dad who sit in the middle of the two, they all have happy smiles on their faces. I bring my eyes to the last picture that will always be my favorite. It's of my two parents and I as a young baby, I was 11 months in the picture with two teeth, some curly brown hair and a large smile. My mom and dad sit to my left and right with proud grins on their faces and they both look so young, especially my dad. Not that he's old now, he just looks different even though he was only I suppose in his early twenties in the photo.

I hear a closing of a door and sit back in the chair waiting for the door to open and in coming my father, but alas he doesn't come and I continue to look around his familiar office that I've been inside many times. A book shelf sits against the left wall of the room and along with that are other things in the room, but not much else as my dad isn't much of one to decorate.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket so I take it out and click a button or two until I bring up the text message from my boyfriend Ryan to read. I reply and send it before stashing my cell phone back into my pocket and I notice the time that reads 3:15, the meeting should be ending right now I think.

Only a minute later does the door open with my clean looking father who's dressed in a black suit with a royal blue tie and his brown hair combed back.

"Oh Sam. Hi, how long have you been waiting here?" he asks after he closes the door and I sit up to rest my feet on the floor.

"Not long, how was your meeting?" I reply with a question for him and I stand up from the chair to throw my bag over my shoulder and I push the chair in as he stands still a foot or two in front of the desk.

"Fine, we just discussed some boring statistics and this new project with some new client or whomever." he answers, there's my dad who dislikes business and trying to figure numbers and all that.

I simply nod my head before we leave his office to find some other men dressed in the same attire and with combed back hair and I recognize one who looks older.

"Sam, hi. Long time no see, how's school going?" Fox, an employee of my fathers and I guess you could say maybe an acquaintance stops us in mid walk towards the elevator.

"Hi Fox, it's been going good. How's the job treating ya?" I respond and he looks to my father before returning his eyes to me.

"Oh it's been fine, your father hasn't been too hard on me if that's what you mean." he jokes and we say bye before we leave to board the elevator.

We find my dads fancy car and pile in before he starts the engine and he backs out of his designated space and joins the busy traffic.

"I still don't get why you took away my keys!" I complain as I look out the window while the trees, cars, people and buildings pass by.

"You know why I took away your keys, it's because-." he begins but I pipe in.

"Dad, I was only half an hour late for my curfew." I argue and I exhale a sigh.

"Yes I know, but you were down town with your friends where there were dozens of ways you could be put in harms way, Samantha." he sternly states and I rest my chin in my palm.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal, the Batman would've just came and saved me anyways." I retort and I hear my father let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just be happy that you're safe and getting a ride home, I could've come up with a much worse punishment like helping out at the senior center on Bingo night." he jokes and I don't laugh with him as I'm not in the laughing mood.

We stop at a red light next to the police station I passed on my way to my dad's building and I again see that same man with the menacing stare and disheveled appearance.

"Dad, who's that guy?" I ask him and I try not to point or draw a lot of attention to him that would make it obvious that I'm staring at him.

"Oh him, I think he's some criminal that was convicted for the raping and murder of a woman a few years ago. See that's what I'm talking about Sam, it's those creeps that I don't want you bumping into downtown at night." my protective father replies and the man glances to me and gives me that bold stare before the car moves forward away from the man in handcuffs.

"What's his name?" I continue with the questions and I turn to face my dad.

"They call him 'Stone', and if I'm correct his real name is Vince Bridges. He's a criminal with a long record of rapes, and break ins. I think he's finally up for life in prison at his next court hearing in a couple of days. It's a big thing for the town right now, and the media." he responds and I nod my head in understanding before taking my phone from my pocket to answer yet another text from my boyfriend.

"Can I go out for pizza with Ryan tonight?" I question my father who is driving.

"What does grounded until next week mean?" he replies and I groan which he seems to get a kick out of.

"Ah come on dad, I have straight A's, a 4.0 GPA, my own job and I pay for my gas. I'm sorry that I was half an hour late for my curfew last Saturday night, can I please just go out for pizza with my boyfriend tonight?" I plea.

"Your boyfriend can join us for pizza tonight at home, certainly." he states and I shake my head before answering Ryan's text.

We arrive at our luxurious home after the rest of the silent car ride and I toss my book bag onto a chair before traveling into the vast kitchen. I find a snack to eat which I quickly devour before Alfred enters with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon Samantha, how was school today? Did your math test go alright, dear?" the friendly man asks and I cross my arms over my chest with a half eaten cracker in one hand and small smile on my face, I've always enjoyed talking to Alfred.

"Hi Alfred. It went alright I guess, I finished that one book I was telling you about. Ah the ending was unexpected, but impressive. As for that test, I think I did good. Thanks for helping me with the studying last night." I reply to him and I sit up on the fancy counter as Alfred and I talk and I finish my cracker.

"Ah well that's good to hear, I think I should take some time from my day to read that book. It sounds very interesting from what you've told me. You're welcome darling, anything I can do to help." Alfred responds before my dad enters and spots me sitting on the counter, one of his pet peeves.

"Yeah, I know." I speak as I give in and jump off to land on my feet and he nods his head before grabbing a bottle of something to drink from the fridge and he leaves.

"You're still grounded, huh?" Alfred questions.

"Yeah, he wouldn't budge as much as I tried to get him to." I explain and he nods his head before bidding a goodbye to go tend to something.

With my father being the rich, well known man that he is he hasn't been around for everything; he's been at parties or thrown ones of his own here, of course attending business things and you can't forget saving the innocent from the villains of Gotham city as Batman. Alfred has always been a good friend of mine, ever since I could remember. He's been there when my father hasn't. He taught me how to play chess at a young age, how to play soccer and some other things which I'm thankful for having been taught. He's somebody who I can always rely on, which isn't exactly the case with my dad. My dad is another whole story that I won't forget to tell, but that will have to wait for another time.

**AN: So, what did you think? Did you like it any? Do you think it stinks or that it may have some potential? I'd love to read your thoughts on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you're liking this story and that you enjoy this next part!**

I find a bottle of lemonade in the refrigerator before I grab my book bag and travel up the long staircase. I accidentally overhear Alfred and my father talking upstairs, or perhaps arguing? From the tone of their voices, particularly Alfred's I'd assume that they're arguing. I leave my stance at the top of the staircase for my bedroom a few doors to the right and their voices fade as I continue to walk. I settle on my bed and find my homework in my bag and begin on it, as much as I dislike to do homework I might as well get it done before Ryan comes over.

Ryan and I have been dating since the beginning of the new year and since it's the fall its been close to a year, he's really great and we get along well. I at first was real nervous when one night at dinner my dad asked to meet him and he invited him over for dinner. It was an interesting experience having him over for dinner with my dad who is quite popular here in this small town and with our large mansion of a house I was a bit embarrassed I guess you could say. It somehow turned out well though, my father seemed to be okay with him, after he had asked him plenty of questions. That's my dad for you. Over the months my dad has warmed up to him more, thankfully, and he's a common visitor to our house. Ryan is in the same grade as me and isn't popular, but plays some sports. Speaking of my school and popularity, considering how I was born into a rich family and once again who my father is I'm thought to be popular by other people but I don't see it. I'm not the type to care much of what people think or say about me anyways, there's no point in it I think.

I receive another text from Ryan about coming over tonight for dinner and I send my reply saying just to come by for pizza.

I'm actually surprised my dad said we're having that for dinner, we usually always have something homemade or I'll occasionally help with dinner. My father can be quite laid back sometimes and will allow things like pizza or take our, sometimes he can make a big fuss but usually he doesn't.

The few times I started to assist with dinner my dad was a bit hesitant to try the food, his way of trying to be funny. The cooking classes I've taken at school have really helped and some really good meals have been made that my dad has liked.

I go through and solve the list of problems for my math homework tonight, which I'm not exactly struggling with but this new chapter has just posed a few, small problems. I finish the homework and clean up my room some before settling into a big chair in the corner of my large, square bedroom where my bed is against the left wall when you walk in and a large window with a seat is across from the bed. I yawn and read the chapter of a book that is my English homework for the night. Luckily it's not a boring book or one dating back from the 17th century where it's hardly understandable, so I finish it with ease.

My eyes travel to the alarm clock on my bedside table and the time reads 4:42, dinner should be served around quarter to 6. Since I have my small amount of homework finished and I have nothing better to do I think that tonight I'll help with dinner. I wonder what the maid has planned, maybe just myself could make it.

I turn off the light before exiting my room and I hear silence from Alfred's room of headquarters here upstairs where I before heard his voice and my fathers. I go down the stairs and shortly find myself in the vast kitchen and I see the maid dusting.

"Hi, I was wondering what you plan to make for dinner. I was thinking maybe I could just make it myself, so you wouldn't have to do anything." I state and she stops dusting and cocks her head to look at me.

"Oh Ms. Wayne, I can just make it." she seems to object.

"It's fine, I'd love to help you out." I reply and I think of why we have maids and Alfred, to do so many things for my dad and I.

"Oh alright, you go ahead then and good luck. The menu is there on the bulletin board, miss." she replies and I give her a nod with a thankful smile and I walk over to the bulletin board that sits on the wall in the kitchens doorway.

I read the familiar menu for the week and I nod to myself and think of something that I could make, I hope it won't turn out in ruins. I then look in the tall fridge and many full cabinets for more inspiration and conclude that I am going to make homemade spaghetti and meatballs, why not a good classic like that?

A song comes running through my head as I reach up on my tip toes for the box of angel hair pasta and I finally grasp it and set it on the counter beside the two jars of tomato sauce. I hum the silent song going through my head and tap my foot while I look on the bottom of the small, black shelf that's connected to the granite island for my moms kind of vintage cook book. I run my long finger along the spines of the few cooking books, other books that my dad has placed here for I don't know what reason, while the song doesn't cease in my head. Aha there it is, I spot it and take it out to open up on the counter and I skim through it until I come upon the recipe for traditional Italian spaghetti and meatballs.

I look through the column for ingredients I'm sure we have, and after raiding the stocked fridge and pantry I find all that I'll need. I have the assortment of ingredients set on the island and I then find the pots and pans and their tops. Sometimes we cheat with making the food, hence why we just have the jars of tomato sauce and also the bags of frozen Italian meatballs in the freezer.

I of course wash my hands and I spot the standing CD player on the island and I push a few buttons until the cd that is always in this player starts, a collection of my dad and I's favorite songs really, we've had it for years.

I start with the pasta, what will take the longest.

I then prepare the meatballs and two jars of the red sauce and combine them in a heated pan and I turn the heat up and place the cover on to let it slowly simmer until everything is all heated. While that starts to cook I grab the big pot and fill it with the desired amount of water and turn the heat on for it to boil. Once it started to boil I add a pinch of salt and the bunch of pasta. I sigh and clean up my small mess and while I'm putting some things back and rinsing the sauce jars I hear my fathers and Alfred's voices, ones that are loud and gaining volume as they seem to be getting closer.

"She won't be living here all that much longer Bruce, she graduates next year you know. What I'm trying to say is that you need to spend the time you have with her now before..." Alfred argues and his words trail off as the two men enter the kitchen to find me standing at the sink rinsing the glass jars and their eyes flit to the two things of food cooking away on the heated stove to my right.

"Oh, um hi honey. You decided to make dinner, huh?" my father Bruce greets and I twist the top onto the empty jar and I set them aside and make a note to myself to put them in the recycling later.

"Hi dad, and yeah I had some time to spare so I thought I'd give the maid some help. I hope that's okay." I reply.

"Yeah that's fine Sam, just don't start a fire or anything alright?" he jokes with a sly grin and I shake my head with a chuckle.

"Oh come on dad, I've never started a fire or burned the food, well except for that one time. You need to have more faith in me!" I state and my tall father laughs with a smile.

"I know, I will once dinner is served not burnt and the house is still standing." he adds on and I shake my head and they both go their separate ways to leave me to my cooking.

I hear the buzzing of the gate and since the cooking food won't miss me for a short few seconds I wipe my hands with the towel and leave it on the counter before going to the door. I see Ryan's dark, blue car sitting in front of the towering gate so I push the button to let him in and he soon enters into the house in jeans, a checkered flannel and sneakers.

"Mm what smells so good?" my boyfriend who has short blonde hair, dazzling green eyes and a round face says after he closes the door.

"I'm making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, you like that right?" I respond.

"Mmhmm, I love it." he answers and we share a kiss before I take his hand and lead him into the diving smelling kitchen.

"I thought we were going to have pizza like your dad said." Ryan states and now that he brought it up I realize that I had completely forgot about that.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry it slipped my mind and I just kind of decided to make this." I comment and he smiles at me before wrapping his arms around my waist and I snake mine around his middle.

"It's fine, your cooking is far better than some pizza. We're having Italian anyways so that's great! Pizza can wait for another night." my affable boyfriend adds onto the subject of conversation and I smile at him before he leans in to kiss me.

I kiss him back for the few seconds before I hear footsteps and somebody clearing their throat.

"It's nice to see you Ryan, I was wondering when you'd get here." my father who is now dressed in sharp jeans and a long sleeved cotton, gray shirt that buttons on the top half, how awkward.

"Hello sir, it's uh good to see you too. How're business things going?" Ryan states after we had parted and pulled away from each other and I'm blushing as I stand at the stove stirring the sauce and meatballs, it's most of the time kind of weird with my father and Ryan.

"Oh business things are coming along fine, you're staying out of trouble right?" my dad questions him and he winks at me as I face the two males and I grin and find four glasses in the cabinet to set the table.

"Oh of course I am sir, you wouldn't let me date your daughter otherwise." Ryan remarks and I journey over to the long table in the dining room and set the glasses and napkins at the head for my dad and three other places.

"You are correct Ryan, I wouldn't." my dad agrees and I meet his eyes and he shoots me a small grin, he has fun kind of messing with my boyfriend and intimidating him.

I go back to the island where they stand, for plates and silverware which I bring back to the table and I finish setting the table where Alfred will sit to my fathers right at and Ryan and I on his left. Alfred most of the time doesn't eat with us, but I convince him sometimes to and I'd love it if he would join us for supper tonight.

"Are you keeping those grades up too? You know those prestigious colleges won't accept C's and D's, that's what I've been telling Sam." Bruce, my father speaks to Ryan and I look to him with a look that would read '_dad_, _stop with the questions_!' and he just again winks at me which Ryan couldn't of seen, oh dad.

"Yes sir I am, I have a B or two that should soon be A's." he answers my dad questioning and I think of how Ryan wants to one day be maybe a teacher or a lawyer, he's not yet sure.

Of course my dad asked him that question when they first met and he seemed to approve of his choice, but Ryan is also a very gifted artist who paints and writes songs. My father knows a bit about that side of his daughters boyfriend, but hasn't said anything about his thoughts on it. Deep down I know that he isn't all critical about that, as long as Ryan is a good kid, good grades and no violations with the law my dad respects him.

There's some things about my father that having known him as long as I have that only I or somebody so close to him would know of. I know my dads personality and things about him that others don't really know. He tends to be hard to read around most people and private, he isn't much of one to share a lot about his life or self. Hardly anyone knows that he's indeed Batman, only a handful of people do, including me. I've known since I was recall 14, it's been hard to keep a secret but it's for the better. It'd be great to announce to the halls of my school where a good share of people think they're so much better than everybody else, that my father is Batman and I know they'd all think its so cool. I can't do that though, I promised my dad I wouldn't tell, it's been a struggle to not reveal it to Ryan.

It's not always easy being Bruce Wayne's daughter or the heir of Batman, it comes with it's hardships and yes it's perks. The explanation for that and other things and people will all be said sooner or later.

**AN: I got writing and forgot about the whole pizza idea haha sorry! I'm hoping you liked it, leave a review if you wanna.**


	3. Chapter 3

I turn around to see Alfred enter the occupied kitchen and I finish placing a napkin on each of the four plates.

"Ah well hello Mr. Hayden, it's nice to see you here this evening joining the dinner table." Alfred greets my boyfriend and I walk towards the little huddle as my dad and Ryan stand a good distance away from the other and my dad has his hands in his pockets, typical for my dad.

"I was thinking that it'd be nice if you had dinner with us tonight Alfred, the spaghetti I made is almost done." I suggest to him and he appears hesitant to accept.

"Please? I probably made more than enough for us three." I add on and he nods his head.

"I'd love to darling, as long as Master Wayne doesn't have a problem with it." Alfred replies and my day's dark eyebrows slightly raise at him being mentioned.

"No, I don't have a problem with it. You're welcome to join us for dinner any time, you know that, Alfred." my father pipes in and I smile at the outcome.

I leave my stance next to Ryan to walk over to the stove to lift the lid off of the meatballs and I easily split one in half with the cooking spoon, they seem to be ready. I next check the spaghetti that is looking about ready and I take a piece of pasta out to set in the spoon holder and I taste it after it had cooled off enough, perfectly al dente. I lift the large pot to pour both the water and cooked spaghetti into the special straining bowl and I shake it to get the excess water off after placing the empty pot in the other side of the sink. I place the drained pasta in with the sauce and take the tongs to mix it all around and I look to the three men who stand by the corner of the island and they look at the small, flat screen tv that sits in the corner of the granite table top of the island. I don't catch what they're watching because I turn the heat down and the other off.

"Dinners ready." I announce and they turn their heads in the direction of my voice.

"I'm amazed, nothing was burnt and the house is still upright." my dad declares with a sarcastic tone to his voice as he walks over with his plate now in hand and a sly smile on his face.

"I told you that you need to have more faith in me, funny guy." I reply and I playfully poke his chest and I walk away to grab my plate off of the table and join the small line behind my dad who stands at the stove.

"I know. But good job on making dinner, and I'll tell you how it is once I try it." my father replies and he winks at me before heading over to the table and we all dish our plates up with the food and soon join him.

I sit by Ryan, and Alfred sits across from me as we both sit adjacent to my dad who now twists his fork and takes a bite. I take a bite myself and I'm pleased with how I did, I think it tastes great and I hope everybody thinks so too.

"So uh what do you think?" I ask them after having taken a drink from my milk and Ryan chews and swallows before answering.

"It's great babe, uh Sam." Ryan replies and I smile at his stuttered answer.

"It's wonderful love, you're becoming quite the cook." Alfred offers his opinion and my smile stays at the positive feedback.

"I've already ate almost half of my plate, so that should say something. I love it Sam, it tastes just like how it did when your mother used to make it." my father Bruce fondly says and we exchange smiles.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad to hear that you like it. Maybe I should start making dinner a few nights a week then." I propose and my dad clears his throat and I see a smile tugging at his lips.

"Whatever." I joke with a laugh and my dad's hearty chuckle joins with mine.

"As long as you don't burn it or anything else, or flood the kitchen, I have no problem with it." he explains his laughing and I shake my head with a grin.

"Alright, I'll remember you giving me the permission to." I respond and silence follows my words as I go back to my waiting plate of food and we all continue to eat.

My dad looks to the tv behind me with a confused look, his eyebrows dipped and all, and I turn my head to see the news to be on and the breaking news.

"Vince Bridges, local criminal, who is up for life in prison at his court hearing tomorrow has recently escaped from his heavily monitored jail cell in Gotham's city jail. The police are scrambling to figure out how this could've happened and to locate his whereabouts. The local police department isn't available for questioning at the moment, but advise that you stay in your homes after dark tonight. The streets may not be all that safe with Mr. Bridges being lose." the male newscaster announces with the microphone in his hand and I move my head to look back at my dad and he has a troubled look on his face.

Silence engulfs the table as we finish the remains of our meal and everybody seemed to take big helpings so nobody had seconds and my dad finished early.

"Excuse me, I have to go make a call quick. Thanks for dinner Sam, it was very good." my dad stands up from the table with his clean plate in hand and he shortly walks over to set the plate in the sink and then walks off, probably to his office I assume.

"Thank you for dinner dear, it was a real treat and I have to excuse myself as well. I should probably go uh see if your father needs any help with that call." Alfred adds on and he seems uneasy with providing a reason but I know what he means by it and he knows that I know.

I nod my head with a small, fake grin and he sets his silverware in the sink and leaves the kitchen. Ryan and I soon finish our food and i shut off the tv on my way to the sink where I place my plate, glass and my dads empty milk glass. I wish for once we could have a dinner together where he doesn't get interrupted by a call from his work, somebody at the door ringing the bell or him having to jump into action as Batman. It's been days since he's actually eaten at the table with me. He's been in his office or room with the dinner the maid brought him, a late night at the office or absent all entirely being out in his Batmobile or whatever.

"The dinner really was great Sam, I loved it. Do you think we could maybe go watch a movie in the den?" Ryan suggests.

"Yeah that'd be fun, what movie?" I put aside those thoughts and reply and we exit the kitchen.

We soon find ourselves in the den and he plops down onto the large couch as I walk over to the tall, flat screen tv.

"How about a good comedy?" he advises and kneel while looking through the collection of DVDs we have on the two shelves below the tv, here on the stand.

"Okay, a comedy it is then." I agree and I find a funny one that we both have talked positively about before but have never seen together, and I place it on the DVD tray before it closes.

I walk back over to the black couch where Ryan sits and I find my seat beside him and he wraps his arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder as the movie starts and I find the remote to skip all of the boring intro credits with advertisements and trailers for new movies I don't care to see or hear about. I yawn and look around the spacious room that is our living room which holds two couches, a recliner, a coffee table which seats a lamp and our warm fire place which i wish was currently working but we don't use it often anymore. My eyes flit to the top of the fireplace where few framed pictures sit and I see a picture of a happy, brunette girl. Me. I look to the black framed pictures that hang on the creme walls but I settle my eyes on the tv as the movie finally starts and I feel some laughing coming soon.

Ryan and I laugh and smile as we watch the first 50 minutes of the movie with his arm around me and me sitting close to his side. My dad oddly enters the den and sits on the other black couch diagonal of us as the movie still plays. He looks to us and I move away from Ryan and his arm falls from my shoulder.

"Ah this movie, I've always wanted to see it ever since we bought it recently. I haven't missed much, have I?" he asks us teenagers and we both shake our heads, these next 40 minute of this movie lasting spell out awkward.

Ryan takes the opportunity to explain to my father what has so far happened in the movie and my father Bruce nods with an understanding look.

"It sounds like a hilarious movie. It has my favorite actor in it, he's great in comedy movies. Sam likes him too, don't you honey?"

"Yeah, he's the best with jokes and gags." I add on and we share smiles before we all three bring our eyes back to the movie.

Let me tell you it was awkward sitting there next to my boyfriend watching the movie with my father being not even 10 feet away from us, who would look to us once in awhile. I was happy when the movie finally ended and I pushed power on the remote for the DVD player.

"I have to get going babe, I'll see you tomorrow and are we still on for studying at the library after school?" Ryan speaks as we stand and my dad had walked into the kitchen and is now pouring himself a cup of coffee.

I look to my dad to see if he objects any, even though I spoke to him about it the other day, before I was grounded. He doesn't say anything when he sees me looking at him and I know he heard what Ryan said.

"Yeah I'll meet you there after school, let me walk you out." I offer and we go over to the door where he gets his shoes on and we exchange a kiss before he leaves for his car.

I travel into the kitchen to find my father resting against the granite counter with his all time favorite coffee cup in his hands and he stares into the steaming drink.

"What'd you find out about Stone?" I ask the question he was probably expecting or at least knew I would ask.

"Not a whole lot. I hacked the police departments database, but they didn't have much on file except for his permanent record. I found the part in it about him recently killing that women and his upcoming hearing. I didn't find much of use unfortunately. They're trying hard to find him right now I know that." he replies and I now stand across from him as I lean against the island with crossed arms.

"Do you think he's going to kill again now that he's lose or just run off to somewhere else?" I question and he tears his eyes away from his black coffee to meet my eyes that are the same shade of his.

"I don't know Sam, but it's not something you need to worry about." he responds and I just nod my head and I sit up on the empty island, and he doesn't object at my doing so.

"That's a prime example of why I don't want you out late at night. Gotham isn't always that safe of a city, especially after dark. I'm glad I had you take those martial arts classes when you were young, so if it ever comes to it, they can be of use. You know, I think you should take some of those classes again this summer." he tells me and I grin at him bringing up those classes.

"No thanks, I'm good with having already taken the ones I did."

"Alright, for now I'm okay with it, but I just want you to be prepared if the time was ever to come. I don't want anything ever happening to you, Sam." he continues before he walks out of the kitchen and down the hall.

I look to my socked feet and I sigh as I think of those classes I took as a kid, martial arts classes that my dad signed me up for at the age of 12. I had them for the whole summer, twice a week and one class lasted a month and a half. I finished two classes by the end of the summer with dozens of techniques and skills under my belt. At the time I didn't understand why my dad was so strong about me taking them. A few days after my dad had told me about him being Batman, when I was trying to process that surprising information, it made sense to me and I appreciated those classes.

Although I never could grow up to do what my dad does as a superhero, and I know that he wouldn't want me to either, because of the risk and danger. I'm not cut out for that at all.

My dad has had quite the influence on me, in many ways.

He's a fantastic dad, but I sometimes finding myself wishing that he could sit down to watch this new movie with me, take some time to quiz me on my upcoming History test, go to a baseball game with me or have a fun father daughter moment. I know that I have to appreciate what I have, yet it doesn't make it easier when I'm awake at 3 in the morning because I've been up all night worried out of my mind about my father who is somewhere, only God knows where, fighting or chasing a villain that he may not beat or capture this one time, and the possibility that he may not come home to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I shut off the kitchen light and retreat to my bedroom for probably the night and I change into comfy pajamas and find a decent station on Pandora on my laptop to waste time by. I lay down on my queen bed and stare up at my light red ceiling as I think. What if I was to become a superhero one day like my dad? I could fight the bad guys and i'd get to see my image on the front page of the newspapers the next morning after, like I so often see with my dad. I know it's dangerous and all, but what about the thrill of it? I bet it's exciting and something to feel so proud of, fighting off those criminals and putting them behind bars at the end of the day.

A knock at my door interrupts my thoughts and I sit up to face Alfred who walks in with a silver tray and he hands me a small mug of hot chocolate that i accept with a smile. I reach over to my laptop to turn off the music and the song currently playing which I'm not so fond of.

"Going to bed already, are we?" he asks with a friendly smile and I nod my head as I sip at the warm liquid.

"Well I hope you have a good day tomorrow and I'm sorry about leaving so abruptly at dinner. I had to go see if your father needed any help with his work on Stone, hopefully that bloke will be caught soon and back in jail." Alfred states.

"Thanks, and it's alright, I understand. Yeah let's hope so." I reply and he flashes me a smile before he exits and closes my door behind him.

I blow on the brown liquid while I stare down at it and I think as I do so. I wonder if they'll catch Stone or if he'll be appearing on the headlines of the newspaper with a picture of some dead civilian in the coming days. I finish my hot chocolate and set the empty mug on the table beside my bed and I look to my door as my father enters with a small smile.

"Hi dad."

"Hi honey. I'm surprised you're going to bed when it's only 9 o'clock." he says and he sits on the end of my bed facing me.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd get a good nights sleep." I reply and he nods his head and I cross my legs.

"What are you and Ryan going to be studying for tomorrow afternoon at the library?" he questions and I meet his eyes.

"Uh we both have tests in English on this book 'A river runs through it' by Norman Maclean." I answer and he nods his head with an interested look.

"Oh. Didn't you have a math test today, how'd it go?" he to my surprise asks, he half of the time doesn't know I have a test or quiz.

"Yeah I did, and I think it went okay. I won't know what I got on it for a few days though." I tell him.

"I'm sure you did fine on it Sam, you're a smart girl." he compliments me and I smile at it.

"Thanks dad." I reply and he smiles at me.

"You're welcome honey, I'm very proud of you Sam with how you do so great academically and having turned into a beautiful woman who's so nice and talented. I know your mother would be very proud of you too." he comments and I smile at his words.

"Thanks." I simply say and silence follows my thank you.

"Have you had the chance to check out that college I was telling you about the other day? They have a lot of great programs and you could take your generals there." my father brings up.

"No I haven't, but I've been thinking of maybe a different career path." I respond and a confused look comes onto his face and he doesn't say a thing.

"What if I was to become a superhero like you are, dad?" I announce and the sudden look on his face says it all.

"Sam-."

"Dad, just let me explain. I could do it. I'm tough and since I've taken all of those martial arts classes I could-." I interrupt but then he does the same to me, we sure are father and daughter.

"It's not that easy, Samantha. You don't know how much it takes to be in that position. It's more than just saving people from harm and putting the bad guys in prison. It involves a lot of threat and risk. I don't want you getting hurt and taking that big risk." he objects and I sigh, I knew that he wouldn't agree yet I thought there was the smallest chance he might.

"But you do it!" I argue.

"Yes I do, but I've been trained to handle those situations of fighting people and doing what I do, Samantha. It's not a simple task to go catch those criminals. I get hurt in the process and it's nowhere near easy! I know how fun it may sound and the adrenaline rush people talk about, but it's not a good time and the rush doesn't last long." he continues to voice his opinion.

"Oh so it's okay that you do it, but it's not if I was to?" I state and he exhales a frustrated sigh and scratches his chin.

"I don't want to have worry about you being in harms way." he tells me and I shake my head and toy with the tassel on the blanket I sit on.

"Being stricken with that worry would be horrible to live through." he continues.

"I know. I already experience it because my dad is a superhero." I reply sadly and I know he surely understands by the realization on his face.

Nothing is said for a minute until Alfred comes to my door to interrupt my father and I's argument.

"The phone is for you, sir. It's from Lucius and its important." Alfred announces and my father looks back to me with an expectant look as if I would object, but i stay silent and he looks back to the butler.

"We'll continue this conversation another time." he concludes calmly before standing up from my bed and leaving the room, I hate how we so often get interrupted by some phone call he has to take.

I groan and fall back onto my pillow and cover my eyes with my arms. That conversation turned sour quickly, he was happy and complimenting me one minute and angry and judging of me the next.

* * *

I passed my dad the next morning as I entered the kitchen for breakfast and he was exiting. We said nothing to each other and I made something quick before going outside to catch a ride with Ryan.

School passed with its classes that dragged on and others that were decent and maybe enjoyable. I walk to the local library a few blocks away from the high school and enter to see the front desk across from me and a mother with her young daughter checking out books. What a seemingly normal town I live in, or so it seems at times. I pass the children's section with the bean bag chairs, pictures books, computers for games and little area for story time on my way over to the assortment of tables with chairs surrounding them. I walk down the short flight of stairs to the lower level to find my blonde boyfriend sat at a table with his back pack set on the floor next to him.

"Hey." I greet him as I sit in the chair beside him and he turns to me with a smile.

"Hi, how were your last two hours?" he asks since we have our middle two hours together and we don't see each other for the rest of the day, well we do see each other at lunch actually.

"They were alright, how about yours?" I reply and I set my bag down and lug out my notebook and copy of 'A river..' then I find a pencil sitting at the bottom of the bag.

"Fine I guess. Do you have all of this review sheet finished for 'A river..'?" he responds and I take that folded up sheet from the book to unravel and look over.

"Hmm, I have all of them except a few. Did you get number thirty six about who said that quote?" I comment and we end up finding the sayer of the quote, after googling it.

We get to finishing the worksheets questions and we then review it twice and quiz the other on some of the harder questions. We both felt pretty confident when we finally finished studying the sheet and it's answers.

"I'm gonna go return these quick, and look for a few books. Okay?" I tell him as I get up with two novels in hand and he just nods his head.

I drop off the two books I recently finished and travel over to a computer to search an author and which books of theirs they have available here. After finding what I needed I take a glance towards the spacious window to my left and my eyes run over the desk where it has a computer and a lamp, but also it has wood panels for privacy. I take a quick look at the person sitting there before they shield their figure by the panel and their eyes are so familiar.

I leave the computer to go find the authors few books and I think about the person I had seen at the desk, and I conclude who it was but there's now way it could've been them. There's a possibility, but I'm sure it's so slim. I find the shelf where the author should be and I look up to see those eyes again looking at me from afar behind this bookshelf and a few more behind it. I look back to my finger that sits on the spine of book with a faint scared feeling and I remove the book I've been looking for. I hesitantly look back up and i expect to see those blue eyes again, but they're no longer there and I'm puzzled.

I walk back to the small table Ryan sits at and I place the book by my stuff. There's no way I could've just seen Stone here at the library, right? I think that's impossible, but he did escape from jail yesterday and as far as I know he's still on the lose and on the polices radar. I wouldn't think he would be in such a public place in broad daylight, but I did notice him to be wearing a ball cap over his blonde hair and nicer looking clothes, very different from his scrappy looking clothes he wore yesterday.

Ryan and I soon leave the library and we drive through town until we arrive at my large house and he parks and we walk inside to find a two pizza boxes to be sitting on the counter, how odd.

"Oh good afternoon, you two. Your father ordered pizza for your three and you came home just in time, it arrived not even five minutes ago. He should be with you soon, but told to me to tell you that you can help yourselves for the time being." Alfred enters the kitchen and informs us teenagers.

"Thanks Alfred." I reply and he nods with a grin before exiting the kitchen.

"Your dad got us pizza? That's new." Ryan states as we grab paper plates that sit by the pizza and I open one box.

"Tell me about it." I respond and I open the top to the other to find one plain cheese with stuffed crust and the other with onions, black olives, pepperoni, chicken, ranch, of course plenty of cheese and stuffed crust as well.

Ryan takes a piece of cheese and I take a large piece from the second box, it's my dad and I's favorite kind of pizza. I wonder if he was just being generous by ordering this kind of if he maybe wants to make up and forget about our fight from last night.

This kind of pizza reminds me of the plenty of memories I have of my dad and I over the years from what we did every other Saturday together until Batman happened. We would first have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, then veg out in our pj's until we felt like getting on with our day, when we left our laziness behind us we'd drive into town to visit our favorite stores and the arcade. Next we would travel to the local movie theatre to see a new movie that came out, sometimes we would see the same once twice if we liked it that much and then we would go to the local pizza place for this pizza that probably only us get. It's the Wayne special.

Those really were the days. I think we even would do it as a whole family too, with my mom coming along or at least that's what I've been told. I looked forward to those days with such passion. My dad never missed one of those days of ours until the Batman came along, I was so disappointed and confused when he told me that we wouldn't be doing our usual on that Saturday. It grew to more excuses and then I got used to it and never asked if we could have another Saturday like that ever again. Oh how I miss those Saturdays of ours when we would have so many laughs and pig out on that delicious food.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi, i hope you like this part, that it doesn't drag on and that it won't be a disappointment. Enjoy!**

Ryan and I find a pack of soda in the refrigerator kind of to my surprise since my dad wants us to eat healthy most of the time, but I know where he keeps the soda stash anyways. We each grab a napkin also and take a seat at the table and in walks my dad in jeans and a long sleeved, black t shirt.

"Oh hey kids. How was school and studying at the library?" he asks and we turn our heads to look at him for a second and we look back to our plates.

"Dad, we're 17 and 16, not kids." I reply playfully and I hear him softly chuckle as he dishes up on pizza and soon takes his seat at the head of the table with three pieces of our special pizza and a glass of milk.

"Excuse me for a minute, I have to use the bathroom." Ryan stands up from the table and departs to down the hall.

"I know honey, you're still a kid to me though. You'll always be my little girl, Sam." he comments with a warm smile and I return it.

"School went fine and studying was good. We're both feeling ready for the test tomorrow." I reply and he nods his brunette head while he chews.

"That's good, I'm positive you'll both do great on it." he compliments and I flash him a thankful smile before eating a piece of my pizza, it's still a tad weird talking after our fight last night.

"So uh dad, have you heard anything about Stone today?" I bring up after his question about the library had reminded me of what happened there and how I thought I had seen Stone.

"Actually I haven't heard much about it, but what i have isn't new. The news was saying this morning how the police have some suspicions that he may have fled back to his hometown in East Hampton, but who knows if he has or not. Why do you ask, honey?" he replies and I just shake my head.

I take a bite of my pizza as I near towards the crust and the thoughts of what happened there at the library not even half an hour ago come back to me, those blue eyes are ones I remember vividly. I'm sure they were indeed Stone's, but there's not much or actually anything to go off for that to be viable.

"Is something wrong?" my father asks and I move my eyes to him as I had spaced out while thinking and his facial expression is a mix of confusion and worry.

"No, nothing's wrong." I tell him and he nods his head and the look fades from his face.

I start to eat the delicious pizza crust and I take a drink from my open can of soda while I bounce my leg.

"About last night, I'm sorry for yelling at you and getting so upset. I just would prefer that you wouldn't follow in my steps. It's so dangerous Sam, and I don't know what I'd ever do if something was to happen to you because of a criminal you faced. I can't lose another person I love because of those sick minded, felons out there." he states and I see the sadness on his face as he speaks and I place my hand over his and his eyes meet mine.

"I understand dad, and I-I won't take up being a superhero. I'm sure I'm not skilled enough, anyways." I reassure him and a small grin creeps onto his face.

"Thanks, Sam." he replies and I nod my head in response and finish off the last bite of my crust.

"But I will if you're in danger though, I think I'm allowed that." I comment and he smirks at my words.

"Maybe, but I can take care of myself." he adds on and I know how he always acts so mighty but I'm sure it's because of what he's gone through in life.

I can't say that I can't imagine what it's like to lose both of your parents like my father has, because I lost my mother young and with my dad being the superhero and vigilante of this town it's a possibility I might get dealt with that one day. I've found myself worrying about that once or twice, but those times were right after my dad told me about his secret identity and I told him about my worries in which he comforted me. That didn't make me forget them, but he told me that I don't need to fear that because he'll always be with me, even though neither of us know that for sure.

Anyways back to my dad he lost both his parents when he was a bit older than me, but still at that innocent age where losing somebody so close to you undoubtedly rocks your world. Then finding love and marrying the love of your life, having a child with her and then your wife suddenly dies is so horrible and painful I don't know what words to use to describe it. My mother Elizabeth was my dads wife and my mom, so I think our grief for her was different because of how we knew her. I mean that she was my mom and my parent, when she was my dads wife and soulmate. He knew her twice as long as I did and has a variety of memories of her, where I only remember a few about her. He told me less than a year ago during the rare moments where my father mentions my mom or talks about her, which the second is less common, that him and my mom were expecting another baby when she died. I had no knowing of it before then and I was of course too young to remember if I even knew about it then, but my dad said she was early in her pregnancy.

I feel so bad for my dad sometimes because of the loss he's gone through with first witnessing his parents unexpected deaths, then losing his wife, and aching for the second child he was going to have. He's amazing though, I've never seen him cry or I don't remember a time, and he's always done his best to keep it together for us. His best has always been more than enough over the years as he's been a single father and a widower for the last 12, almost 13 years. I couldn't be any more proud of him than I already am for so much including that. He's always been a strong person, emotionally as well as physically, but I suppose so many people have expected him to be sad over the tragedies he's faced but he proved every single one of them wrong by enduring it all and not letting it break him. Alfred may be an exception though, because of how long he's known my father.

I can't speak for my dad, but he has never broken, but I secretly think he has because it's impossible not to with having gone through those things.

No wonder why he doesn't want me to become a superhero like him, it all makes a lot more sense to me now. I respect his thoughts on that, and I'm for the most part sure I'll never face any criminals or buff guys in a fist fight.

I bring myself back to reality and pick up the other piece of my pizza as Ryan enters the kitchen and resumes his chair to my left. We exchange smiles and I take a bite from my pizza.

"So Ryan, did you ever look into those summer programs I told you about a few weeks ago? They have them at Cornell, Harvard, Princeton and plenty of others." my dad Bruce states.

"Yes sir I did." Ryan answers.

"You should consider taking one of those, it'd prepare you a lot and give you some good information." he tells him and I smile as I pick off a stray onion from my plate to place back on the pizza.

We all eat the rest of our dinners as we talk about some irrelevant things here and there and my dad flips the tv on to check the news at one time.

"Dad give him a break with all of the college stuff, he's still not sure what he's going to do or what college to attend." I jokingly scold my dad with a smile as we stand at the sink and Ryan sits at the table.

"I know honey, I'm just curious about the boy who's dating my daughter. Ryan is a great kid and I'm glad you two are dating." he replies and the glad part is a surprise to me.

"You are?" I ask and he seems to second guess what he just said.

"Well he's better than you dating some druggie." he jokes and I jab his shoulder which he laughs at.

"I'm just kidding, but really I do mean that druggie part." he continues to joke after we had both set our dishes in the sink.

"Dad!" I exclaim and we both chuckle and i jab his shoulder and he kisses my head.

"What else do you kids have planned tonight?" he curiously asks and I wonder why he would ask that, considering I'm grounded.

"Nothing, because my father hasn't ungrounded me yet." I reply kind of sarcastically and with a grin.

"I might extend it if you complain about it any more." he jokes with a smirk and Ryan joins us by the island and sets his dishes in the sink.

"Well you can do as you please, but no going up to your room and no leaving the house. I have to go speak to Alfred quick." the strict part of my dad returns and we nod our heads understanding and he exits the kitchen for the hallway.

"How about a game of pool?" Ryan suggests.

"Sure, I'm gonna beat your butt again you know." I comment as we start to walk down the hall to find the door to the recreation room that has a pool table, a nice stereo player with quality speakers, and some other things.

We enter the room and we each find a pool cue from the rack hanging on the wall and I set mine on the green fabric of the table. I travel over to the stereo system to skim through the cd collection that is half my fathers and half mine, and I settle on a fairly recent cd that I place in the player. The first track of the pop cd starts to play as i walk back over to the table and I maneuver around a beige couch and recliner on my way since this room that's sizable has a lounging space, a gaming console, and some posters on the walls that are of bands my dad liked back in the day.

"Do you want stripes or solids?" Ryan questions and I now stand at the table across from him and I use the chalk for a second.

"Solids." I answer and I bend down a bit to line up the white cue ball with the first ball in the triangle of pool balls.

I take a shot and hear clapping as I had surprisingly gotten a stripe into one of the pockets at the corner of the table.

"Nice job, Sam." my dad comments as he enters and he takes a cue from the wall.

"Mind if I join you for one game?" he proposes and Ryan and I say of course.

"You've always been a great billiards player honey, just like your father." my dad whispers to me after he had taken his shot and he winks at me when I look at him.

Oh how I love my dad, and although I get mad at him sometimes, I have so much to thank him for. We both go through struggles and we've both endured a few that have been the same, and I know we'll never escape those. I'd never give up on him and I know he'd never give up on me.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey, i'm praying you'll like this part and that you wont find it dull.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bruce, Alfred, Lucius or any other characters from the Batman comics but I do own Sam, Ryan, Elizabeth and Stone.**

We continue to play pool and we each take turns and my dad is leading so far, which isn't a surprise to me. I lean against the wall as I had just finished my turn and gotten a ball into the pocket and I see Ryan to be texting on his phone before he stashes it away and takes his turn. After he misses the ball he was trying to hit into the pocket he places his cue back on the rack sitting on the wall.

"Sam, I have to be heading home." he announces while my dad crouches in front of the dark wood of the pool table.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night." I reply.

"Thanks, you too." he responds and he leaves the room and my dad makes a hole in one.

"How do you want to handle the score then?" my father questions as he stands with his hands resting on the cues tip.

"Uh maybe I should just forfeit, considering that you're probably going to win anyways." I say with a small smile.

"Nope, no giving up Sam. You never know, you might pull out in the end." he encourages and I exhale a sigh as I doubt that I will, I hardly ever beat my dad at pool.

"That's my girl." he says after I had lined up a ball close to a pocket and I hit it in.

"Do you think the police will catch Stone?" I ask my father and he misses on his turn and then I take my turn and I too miss.

"I don't know, honey." he replies but I know he has a better answer than that.

"Come on, dad."

"To be honest i think it could go either way, but then again it all depends if he's still in city limits. Commissioner Gordon's the best they have, and he always knows what to do, so if it comes to a fight with him and Gotham police I think they stand a good chance." he expresses his opinion and I shoot the eight ball into the pocket and the game is over.

"See you beat your old man." my dad Bruce comments as I face him and I show a bit a proud smile and we gather up all the balls to place back into the triangle rack and we place the cues on the wall.

"Do you have any more homework?" my father questions as we now walk down the lengthy hall.

"Nope, what are you going to do for the rest of the night? Do you think we could maybe watch a movie together?" I ask a bit nervously.

"I'm sorry Sam, I have to call Lucius about a part for the bat suit. Maybe we can tomorrow night." he replies and I simply nod my head and we arrive in front of the tall, fancy staircase.

"Master Wayne, Lucius is on the phone for you." Alfred finds us in the front corridor of the house and my dad turns his head to face me and he looks at me for a second before his eyes return to Alfred.

"Thanks Alfred." he tells him and he gives me a small smile before following the butler down another hall of the large mansion.

I leave my stance by the staircase and I hear my dad's familiar voice coming from the open door of his office as I pass by it.

"Yeah, Sam is doing great, I was just playing pool with her and her boyfriend. I'll be sure to tell her you say hi, and yes you'll probably see her tomorrow at the tower." I hear his voice say and I stuff my hands in my dark jeans and once I find the living room I go for the wall across from the couch with pictures.

My eyes trail to a silver frame that has a photo of my late grandparents who I wish I knew and whom I've heard a few fond memories of from my dad. I've always wondered what it's like to have 2 sets of grandparents like so many kids do. It's the normal for just about everybody, but my life could never be called normal.

As for my mothers parents, we don't talk often, and they haven't always liked my father. I haven't seen or heard much from them for a long time since my moms death, the few times I've seen them since that years ago, I could easily tell that they dislike my dad or have something against him. I don't really know what they could have against him, well except for not getting to see their daughter and granddaughter all that much because we didn't always live here in Gotham. We didn't for 7 years. My parents met here and are both from here, but before we returned we lived in some other places and I guess before my dad left Gotham that's when they met.

Next my eyes go to a picture of my mother and I when I was little, I don't even know what age I was, but we're both smiling in the picture and boy does she look happy. She was always positive I know and I remember her bright smile. So much that I know about her I've been told by either Alfred or my father.

People at school know who my dad is and the whole deal of my moms death, and they treat me differently for both. They treat me like I'm some rich, spoiled kid who doesn't appreciate things but yet I do and just because I come from a rich family doesn't mean that I can't see the value in things. As for my mothers death, it was a big story in the paper and on the news when it happened and it was the popular story people's conversations were based on at that time. I myself don't remember a lot from what happened, but I think I've repressed those memories.

The story goes that we were living here in the mansion then and at night somehow this deranged guy broke into our house and ended up killing my mom. The only things I remember is hearing my mom call to my dad to find me and keep me safe as they were in their bedroom and I was in mine down the hallway, and he did just that, because she told him to. Maybe that's what my grandparents have against him, my dad saving me, which I'd say sounds cruel to be mad at him for that but they don't know what my mom said about saving me and nobody else really does either. My dad and I of course left Gotham after everything was handled and we stayed away for awhile until we came back for good.

I put those thoughts aside and go to lay down on the sofa and I pull a blanket over me and soon fall asleep.

* * *

I sit up on the couch after waking from a bad dream that featured my dad as Batman and him fighting Stone, and ultimately he didn't win. I have those kind of dreams sometimes, but yet they don't get any easier to bear. I see the clock to read nearing late so I leave the couch and pass the large library on the way to my bedroom. I get under the blankets of my big bed and I think about the awesome library this house has, it's been here ever since my dad was little and probably longer. I love to read, and I found myself in there a lot growing up. After school I'd run through the house to get to the library so I could finish the exciting book I was in the middle of. My dad always seemed a bit taken aback at how enthusiastic I've always been about reading, but I know he's proud of how his daughter is such a book worm.

I hear rustling outside my window and a figure, to my complete surprise and I squint to look into the darkness and I turn on my lamp to see Ryan at the window. I get up and open it for him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him and he kisses me.

"To see you quick." he answers.

"My dad is going to kill you." I tell him with a grin and I back up for him to enter my room and we walk over to my bed.

"Your dad wouldn't hurt a fly." he states, he really doesn't know my dad that well, that's for sure.

"Ryan really, I'm already grounded and he'll probably forbid me from ever seeing you again." I declare with a soft laugh and he huffs.

"Fine, I'll leave. Thanks for making me feel loved when I came over to say hi." he jokes a bit.

"Lets just stick to seeing each other during the day." I say and he kisses me.

"You never let us have any fun." he states and I roll my eyes.

"We have plenty of fun."

"I wish your dad would unground you already, so we can go see that new movie at the theatre." he says as we face each other on the bed.

"I know, i wish he would too." I agree with him and he stands up from the bed.

"Goodnight, Sam." he bids.

"Goodnight, boyfriend." I reply and he leaves out the window and I shut the lamp off and fall asleep.

* * *

I go downstairs for breakfast the next morning and I find my dad to be sitting at his spot at the table with GCN on the tv, a mug of coffee in hand and eating pancakes while reading the newspaper. I walk over to the table to find a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, a banana and a glass of milk for my breakfast.

"Morning, Sam." my dad greets me after I take a seat at the table beside him.

"Good morning, dad." I reply and I take a bite from the fluffy pancakes.

"Did you hear a strange noise outside last night or was that just me?" he wonders aloud, uh oh I'm busted.

"No I didn't, why?" I kind of lie and I take a drink from my milk.

"Sam?" he asks and I raise my eyes to his and he looks at me expectantly.

"I saw his car parked outside late last night, I know he was here." he states and I look to my plate of pancakes.

"It was all his idea, I'm sorry." I apologize and I cut a piece of pancake with my fork and knife.

"I'd hurt more than a fly, he was wrong about that." he says lightly and I look to him and he grins.

"Dad, you were listening?!" I ask and he takes a drink from his black mug.

"I only checked to see what all of the raucous was. Just be glad that I didn't walk in and kick him out, Sam." he adds on and I laugh softly before eating a piece of syrup covered pancakes.

"I know you and him have been dating for awhile, but I don't want him in your room at such a late time and not with the door closed." he states and I nod my head in understanding.

"I know dad, and I'm sorry. I didn't tell him to do it or anything." I say and he finishes the last bite of his pancakes and stands up from his chair at the head of the table.

"It's alright, Sam. Just make sure you keep that boy of yours in line." he says lightly and he puts a bit of joking to his words and he kisses the top of my head before walking over to the sink to place his dishes in.

I turn around to face the tv that plays CNN which just came back from a commercial and they're talking about Stone.

"The police have had a few leads they tell us, but as of now Mr. Bridges or who is better known as Stone hasn't been seen since his escape from Gotham prison a few days ago. The local police department is doing their best to track the criminal down and put him back behind bars. We will report more about this breaking news story as we hear more." the male broadcaster announces and my dad comes back to his seat at the table to finish off his coffee and today's paper he's reading.

He holds up the paper and the side that faces me shows a recent, color picture of Stone and just those eyes are so striking. I still don't know what to think of what I saw at the library, maybe I saw him and then on the other hand maybe I didn't see him. Those blue eyes of his kind of haunt me also and his strong stare is menacing too.

My dad flips the page and folds the paper over and I see an upside down picture of the former DA Harvey Dent who recently died and who before he died was dating my dad's close friend Rachel Dawes who I've always really liked. She was so nice and pretty, and we spent time together sometimes. I know losing her was another hard thing my dad has gone through, and is going through. He doesn't show those feelings, actually he does a great job of hiding them, but I know her death has been hard on him. That was only a few months ago.

Since then the batman hasn't been on duty that much, but when the joker was trying to take over Gotham my dad wasn't home a lot and it was hard to not see my own dad at dinner or breakfast. He had been out late the night before so he would sleep in late and I'd sometimes see him at dinner. I remember seeing the front page of the paper every day in the small library at school and how every day it was a picture of either batman or the joker and the new video the news played of him. I worried a lot about my dads safety then and if he was going to come home to me or not or how battered up he would be if he did. You could definitely say that i was glad to have it all over and him home after that passed.

"The paper says there's this new movie that comes out today, it looks really good and the reviews are all positive." my father Bruce states and I am so thankful that today is Friday.

"Oh." I state simply since I'm not allowed anywhere except for school, the library and his work because of me being grounded.

"Well as long as Ryan doesn't try to sneak through your window tonight, you two have my permission to go tonight after dinner." he to my complete surprise says.

"Really?" I ask with an excited smile and he gives me a nod of his brunette head with a small smile.

"It doesn't mean that you're not grounded anymore, because you still are." he tells me.

"Thanks, dad." I reply and he smiles at me.

I finish my plate of pancakes and eat half of my banana and bring my dishes to the sink before getting my sweatshirt on and throwing my book bag over my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go, dad." I yell from the front door.

"Okay, have a good day honey." he bellows back and I leave my big house to get into Ryan's car and drive to yet another day of senior high.

Ryan turns on the radio to a popular station and he leaves the grounds of Wayne Manor and I look at the dozens of trees we pass while driving.

"Guess what?"

"What?" he replies.

"My dad said we can go to that new movie we've been wanting to see." I announce and he looks to me with a smile.

"That's great, Sam! What time?" he responds.

"After dinner, so I won't need a ride after school. I'll probably just walk over to my dads work after school again today." I answer his question.

"Alright, should I come by um around 6 then?" he questions and I nod my head saying yes.

He stops at a light and takes a left after it turns green and the song the radios playing ends.

"My dad found out about you sneaking in last night, he wasn't exactly happy about it." I inform him.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well I won't do it again since I want your dad to like me, how does that sound?" he inquires.

"That sounds good and my dad likes you, you know that." I tell him and he agrees.

We drive until we finally arrive in town and then we park in the school parking lot and go to our first hour. I didn't pay a whole lot of attention to what the teacher was saying since it was just useless information really, and I found myself thinking aboutbmy mom.

Some days I miss her more than others, even though since I lost her so young I don't remember a whole lot about her, but I missed out on growing up with a mom. Then the teacher started to talk about something they read and I heard two girls next to me talking about how much they dislike their mom and something she did to anger them. That just gets to me, they should just be thankful they have their mom. I don't have the guts to say that to them, there's a possibility it could just start a fight anyways. I know my dad misses her everyday even though he doesn't express it, and I do too, but I hide it sometimes like he does.

**AN: What'd ya think? I hope you like how it's longer than the other parts!**


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the school day bores on and I throw my bag over my shoulder and carry my sweater with me as I exit the school doors in pursuit of the Wayne tower a few blocks away. My eyes trail to the trees on the streets and cars passing by while I walk with my light book bag over my shoulder and I look to my feet that are clad in my pair of black converse. I pass a pair of business looking men who seem to be walking from somewhere to the subway and I hear one of them say something about the joker and how they're glad he's gone.

Once they pass I think of how I completely agree with them. The time when that villain was here wreaking havoc on the town was such a wild time for everybody. Hostages were being taken and anybody was in danger and we were all nervously awaiting the turn out of things. I remember how my dad was even more strict about my curfew at that time than he is now. I had to have a ride home with either Ryan or have Alfred pick me up, because my dad was so afraid something was going to happen to see since I'm his daughter. The daughter of the billionaire Bruce Wayne and a member of the famous and rich Wayne family. Being born into the kind of family I was isn't always that great, even though the joker didn't know the identity of Batman.

I set aside those thoughts and memories and i cross a street and I walk until I come upon the tall building of Wayne Enterprises and I get onto the elevator in the main lobby. I wave at Sandy as she had spotted me getting off of the elevator and I go up to her desk.

"Hi Sam. Your dad just got done with a meeting, and I think he's still in the meeting room speaking with Mr. Fox." she informs me and I thank her before turning around to go towards the meeting room and Fox walks out.

"Well hello Sam. How are you and how has school been treating you?" he states and we share smiles.

"Hi Lucius. I've been good and it's been alright. How have you been?" I reply.

"I've been just great. I actually just spoke to your father and he's in his office now. I have to excuse myself, I have some research and work to do. It was good seeing you." he concludes.

"Thanks, and it was nice to see you too. Bye, Lucius." I respond and he takes off down a hallway while I make my way down another until I get to the door of my fathers office and I open the door.

My eyes move to the sleeping figure of my father who sits in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk and his chin rests in his hand that's resting on the arm of his chair. And he always tells me to not put my feet up on his desk, and he's doing just that. I step in and close the door behind me, which wakes him up and he rubs his temple.

"Another fun day at the office?" I say jokingly and he grins.

"Yes, very fun." he replies and I set my bag on the floor and sit in the chair facing his desk.

"I thought you had a big cup of coffee this morning? Doesn't that usually do it for you?" I ask and he combs back the stray strands of his hair with his hand and smiles at my question.

"You know, I think we need to change to stronger coffee." he tells me and I smile at his reply.

"How was that test you had?" he questions and his feet leave the wood desk and he picks up his thermos of coffee and takes a big gulp before looking to the computer for a second.

"It went fine, I think." I answer and he nods his head while downing some more of the coffee.

"Well that's good, so are you and Ryan still planning on that movie tonight?"

"Yeah, we plan to leave after dinner." I say and he gives me a nod of his head to say he understands.

He sets his coffee down and stands up from the desk and I follow his actions by doing the same and he pushes the chair in.

"Are you going to make dinner for us again?" he inquires and I softly laugh as we exit his private office.

"No thanks, I think I'll skip out on that role tonight." I respond and we walk out to the front of the floor and some guy who is one of the head directors or something here, stops to seemingly talk to my dad.

"Hi Bruce. I just wanted to tell you that we'll be having another meeting tomorrow afternoon about the company's budget, but you don't need to attend." he says and I look to my dad who doesn't appear interested in what he has to say.

"Thanks, but i wasn't planning on it anyways. I have obligations of my own and I'm sure Mr. Fox will do a job good enough for the both of us. Considering he is the CEO and all, and you know I don't really see a point in me attending these meetings anymore. Feel free to take me off the board then." he boldly says and he doesn't give the man a chance to say anything in return because we go over to the elevator, he showed him.

Neither of us say anything as the elevator goes down and we walk down to the parking garage once we get off and we arrive at my dad's expensive, black car. We both get in and he exits the space and gets onto the busy highway and I look out the windshield as we have now stopped at a light.

"I've been waiting so long to tell him off." my dad breaks the silence by saying and I glance to him as his head rests in his hand that's propped up on the door.

"I've always wondered why you stayed there, you never seemed to like all that business stuff. I don't blame you though." I add on.

"I guess it's because it's what expected of me with my dad being who he was. It-it's who my dad was, with all of the business responsibility." he continues and I nod my brunette head.

It's not common that he mentions my late grandparents and it's almost kind of awkward or sad when he does, because I don't know what to say, have not knowing them at all.

"You'll have to tell me how the movie is, so I know if it's worth seeing myself." he changes the subject and he turns to smile at me before he presses his foot on the gas and passes the green light.

"I will." I tell him and he switches on the radio to the news station.

The person talking on the station goes over today's headlines and I don't hear anything about Stone.

"Nothing new about Stone, huh?" I ask my father and he shakes his head in response.

I think about how I'm just about positive that I saw Stone himself, with the possibility that I may be mistaken, at the library and I open my mouth to tell my dad but his cell phone rings from his pocket and he digs it out to answer it.

"Hi Alfred. Yes, we'll be home soon and mmhm dinner will go as planned." he talks into the mouthpiece of the twenty-first century cell phone and listens to what Alfred has to say before pushing the end button and stashing his phone away again.

"Do you have any homework?" he questions and I think of my classes from today to make up an answer.

"I have an essay to write for my writing class, but that's all." I tell him.

"What's the essay on?" he goes into more detail of my homework and he usually seems to have no interest in my school and all of that, so this is new to me.

"I have to write it on the history of the town." I admit.

"Hmm, that'll be interesting." he states and I agree with him.

"Dad, is the batman retired?" I curiously ask after a minute of silence.

"For now, yes." he replies and I remember how everybody accuses the batman of killing Harvey Dent and several others.

"And what if something comes up?" I question.

"It all depends on whether Gotham really needs me or not. They need a hero, and I've never been that." he replies and I don't go any further with that.

What he doesn't know is that he really is a hero and he surely is my hero. Both him and batman are my hero, but more my father Bruce than the batman is.

We leave the more dense area of town and enter the more forest part of town and secluded part, and we pass dozens of cars on the way to our big house and after some silence we get to the gate and enter the grounds of our home.

"Thanks for the ride, dad." I say as we step into the house.

"You're welcome, honey." he replies and I depart to upstairs and once I get to my bedroom I toss my book bag and sweatshirt on the black chair.

I tread over to my wood desk and sit down to open my laptop and once it loads and comes to the home screen I find my favorite station on Pandora. I open up Word and go back over to my book bag to get my notebook with my draft of the essay in it.

"The city of Gotham has a unique and long history of.." I softly read aloud to myself and skim a few more lines.

"The events of the past year have changed the history of Gotham undoubtedly, with the attacks by the Joker and his bandits and their takeover of the town. When Gotham is in need the batman has never failed to help us by coming to our rescue, and I don't think his last try was a fail by any means.." I read aloud softly and I sigh and open up a tab for the Internet.

I type 'Vince Bridges' into Google and once I hit enter hundreds if not thousands of hits come up. I scroll down and skim the info below them and click on a link for the local paper and I fiddle with a pencil as my eyes skim the small paragraph of information that's nothing new.

"Hmm.." I say and I go back to Google and find the page for the prisons custody of who's behind bars and I of course don't find Stone there, he's probably in the wanted section.

I click on a few tabs on the police departments site and after breaking past a few of their barriers and searching through their files I find a classified one on Stone. My dad is a skilled hacker, and I've learned a few things from a good friend who is amazing with computers, so like father like daughter. I'm nothing compared to my friend Nathan or my father, but I can get past a few firewalls and hack into Gotham's police database.

I open his file and find his most recent mugshot and he looks identical to how he looked that day when he was being put into the police car as I walking to my dad's company. I find his record which I didn't know is so extensive; he has a few basic traffic violations, a DUI, theft, 2nd degree assault, he was convicted of manslaughter twice and the most recent for the raping and murder of a woman from Gotham. I find the information for the other two people he killed and I find the reports on them, and I see the sexes of the two people.

I hear a knock on my partially open door and I exit out of the tab before turning my head to see my dad standing in my doorway. Those few seconds before I closed out of it I saw that the sexes of the victims were both females.

"Oh hi dad." I say and I hope he didn't see what I was just doing, he kind of knows that I can do some hacking and I know he isn't all that comfortable with it even though he does it himself.

"Hi honey. Are you working on your essay?" he questions and he leans against my doorframe.

"Mmhmm." I reply.

"You're on a roll, I see." he states and I turn to face the screen where the only thing is; Samantha Wayne, 5th hour Writin.

"I've been researching some things and going over my draft." I kind of lie to him and I cock my head to see him just nod his own.

"Be careful what you're looking up, and make sure you're being mindful of how you're doing that." he makes it known that he caught on to my secret research on Stone and he gives me a wink before leaving his stance in my door.

I smile to myself and look back to the screen and I go on to read through my essay and I make a few corrections before typing up the final copy. I shut my laptop off and on my way downstairs I stop a few feet from the entry to the kitchen as I hear my fathers voice.

"The batman is dead, and that's not going to change. Gotham is okay without him, and they need a real hero anyways, not some masked vigilante who everybody thinks is some murderer. Harvey Dent was the hero Gotham needed and he could've been a better hero than I ever could've been, Batman isn't a hero." I overhear his deep voice say and I hear silence so he must be on the phone.

"I have no plans to return. Half of the people in this town would be mad about it, because they're convinced I killed Harvey and those hostages the joker killed when he wanted the batman to show himself. I'm retired Lucius, and it's going to stay that way." he concludes and I hear his footsteps before the faucet turns on and I enter the kitchen.

I tread over to the bulletin board to see that French onion soup and cheese bread is for tonight's dinner. My dad leaves the kitchen without a word and he doesn't appear too happy or that something is wrong, but I don't know what it could be.

He comes back once dinner is ready and he takes his meal back to his bedroom for a reason I don't know so I just eat by myself at the kitchen table, how lonely. Alfred enters the kitchen and I look to him and he smiles at me which I return and I look back to my soup that's almost gone. I move the spoon around as I stare into the white bowl and I sigh.

"I'm sorry your father couldn't come to dinner, he has some things to take care of." Alfred makes my father an excuse and he now stands in front of me.

"Did he tell you to say that?" I ask softly and he gives me a sheepish nod.

"What is this time; fighting on the phone with somebody from the company, talking to Lucius, watching tv or just ignoring me?" I confess because I'm just fed up with it, it's really not that hard to sit down and have dinner with your daughter.

"I dunno, Sam. I'm sorry, dear." he apologizes and I shake my head.

"Don't apologize for him." I say and he gives me a warm smile before exiting the room and I finish up my soup and set my dishes next to the sink.

I look to the clock and I get my jacket on quick and go up the stairs and I travel down the hall until I find my dad's bedroom that isn't the master bedroom or his old bedroom. I see the door to be half closed, half open, and my eyes notice my fathers figure standing at the oak dresser next to the large window in his vast bedroom and he seems to be holding a picture in his hand.

"Ryan's here, so I'm gonna go dad. I should be back around 9." I finally state and his hand holding the picture falls a bit and before he raised it to place the picture back, I saw it to be my parents wedding picture.

I hear him sniffle before he combs his hand through his hair as his back is to me while he wears jeans and a black t shirt.

"Okay honey, I hope you and Ryan have a good time." he replies and his voice sounds weak.

"Thanks, bye dad." I conclude and he doesn't reply so I leave my stance in front of his room and I make my way down the stairs and out to Ryan who's waiting out in his car.

"Hey, how was the rest of your day and dinner?" he questions after we kissed when I got into the car and he drives away from my house.

"It was uh fine." I answer as I try to process why my dad was acting off and I think he was crying, but I've never seen him cry or like he just was so I'm not sure if he was or not.

We listen to one of Ryan's CDs on our way into town and to the local movie theatre and once we get there we purchase our tickets and snacks. We take our spots in the middle of the large section of seating in the theatre with a good view of the screen as it plays nonsense clips before the movie starts.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom quick and get some licorice." I say to Ryan as I stand from my seat and he says okay before I leave the dark theatre for the bright hall of the cinema.

I make my way to the front of the building where the concessions are and a few lines are already made and I join one. While looking around due to curiosity I see a few familiar faces from the high school and I stare at the sign on the wall behind the counter for food and drinks. I toy with the ruby necklace around my neck that you can always find me wearing, since its one of my most treasured possessions. I find the licorice in a display case right in front of my eyes and I get enough money from my pocket and a figure behind the counter catches my eye. My eyes run over the blonde male and his clothes are shabby and his hair is messy. I don't see his face except for a snippet of his left side while I talk to the employee and I pay him for a bag of red licorice. I take one last look at the sketchy employee working at the popcorn machine and he looks the other way right when I do, he looks so familiar.

I walk back to the theatre with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and it's not a good feeling like butterflies, but more of an uncomfortable feeling. I find my seat next to Ryan and he drapes his arm over my shoulder as the theatre becomes completely dark and the film starts.

* * *

We both pay attention to the interesting movie that plays on the screen before us and we join in with the laughing and gasping of the packed audience and we both were happy with our choice of movie when we left.

"Do you think your dad will let you out of the house tomorrow?" Ryan questions as we sit in front of my house in his stationary car.

"I don't know. I guess I'll ask him and then I'll let you know, okay?" I answer.

"Okay, goodnight." he responds and he gives me a goodnight kiss and I exit his car and enter the tall doors of my home and I hear silence.

I hang my coat up and I start up the staircase before my fathers voice interrupts me and I turn my head to face.

"Hi Sam. How was the movie?" he states and I turn around completely to see him in the same attire from earlier and he has a friendly smile on his face, and his voice isn't sad anymore.

"It was really good, you should definitely see it." I recommend.

"I'm glad to hear that you liked it honey, and yeah I'll have to fit it in one of these days then. Are you heading up to bed?" he adds on a and I nod my head up and down.

"Okay, goodnight honey."

"Goodnight, dad." I conclude and I go up another stair before he pipes in.

"Hey Sam, how does taking a trip to Queens tomorrow sound to you? I have to stop by at a fundraiser before it, but then we can maybe go see a football game together." he suggests and a genuine smile appears on my face at his words.

"Yeah, I'd love to." I answer and I see a big smile show on his face at my acceptance, and I forget about Ryan wanting to spend time together tomorrow.

"Good, I'm excited to spend time with you tomorrow. Do you think you'll be ready by quarter to ten?"

"Yeah." I tell him and he nods his head before I get to the top of the staircase and I enter my room to change for bed.

I get under the covers and a few minutes after I shut my eyes as I was thinking about how I'm looking forward to spending the day with my father out of this town, i hear a strange noise from outside my window and I sit up.

"Ryan this isn't funny, you can't keep sneaking into my room." I state playfully and the window slides up and I hear footsteps and a chill enters my room.

"But your window was unlocked. You know it's not smart to leave your window open, and especially living in such a big house like this where no one will hear you scream." a sharp and gravelly voice replies and I'm sure my blood pressure just spiked as I expected to hear Ryan's voice, but that voice doesn't belong to my boyfriend.

I quickly reach over to my lamp to turn it on and my eyes spot Stone standing a foot away from me with his shaggy hair and dirty clothes. I throw back the blankets and stand up from my bed to run but he catches me and places his cold hand over my mouth.

"You scream and I can guarantee that I'll slit your throat." he states and he teases me with the knife he holds and hot tears begin to spill down my cheeks.

The next morning

_Bruce's POV_

I finish my large cup of black coffee and I glance to the clock above the sink here in the kitchen and it reads ten minutes to ten o'clock and my brow furrows. I told Sam last night to be ready by quarter to ten and I haven't seen her at all this morning and she should've been down here by now. I purse my lips at the thought and I think of how she's a teenager, so maybe she forgot to set an alarm and overslept.

I find the wooden staircase and calmly walk up it and I find Sam's closed door and I notice the light to not be on. I rap my knuckle lightly against the door and i expect to hear my daughters cheery voice in response, but i hear nothing. I see Alfred pass down the hallway and I come up with a thought.

"Alfred, have you seen Sam this morning?" I ask and he stops in his tracks.

"No I haven't, Master Wayne." he replies and I thank him before again knocking and I open her door to find her empty bed and I immediately feel a draft of air.

I notice her window across from me to be wide open and a strange feeling washes over me. Maybe it's the cold air from the window or maybe it isn't, but something doesn't feel right.

"Sam?" I say and I walk in to enter her bathroom that is off her bedroom and that too is empty.

"She hasn't run off with her boyfriend by chance, has she?" Alfred who stands behind me in front of her door, says.

"No. I know Sam, and she wouldn't do that." I reply and I try to come off as calm, but I'm no longer calm.

I go over to her window and I see something sparkling from the light in the hall and I kneel down to pick up her gold necklace that has a red ruby at the end of it. This necklace she always wears and it was given to her by her mother, she'd never let it out of her sight.

"Something's happened to her, Alfred. She wouldn't just leave like this, I know she wouldn't." I turn around and say to the butler as I hold her necklace in my hands and emotions of worry and fear wash over me as I realize something is really wrong.

**AN: What do you think of this part? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

I stare into his blue eyes as his hand is over my mouth and I see the knife he holds before my eyes. I blink away the tears and raise my knee quickly to collide with his crotch and his hand falls from his face and he groans. I make for the door but he catches me by the ankle and pulls me down onto the floor with him. I was going to scream but he got on top of me and covered my mouth again so bite his hand and he slaps me.

"You're really making this so much harder for yourself." he mutters and I raise my arm but he pins it down and presses the blade of the knife to my cheek, but he's just teasing me since he doesn't apply any pressure.

"Oh look, the rich little girl doesn't have anybody to help her." he says and I glare at him and he smiles big and it's a creepy grin.

He takes the knife away and I move both my arms and I continue to until one is set free and I swing my fist to hit his face. His head snaps to the left and he rubs his cheek and looks back to me with a ticked off look.

"My dad is going to kill you." I state and I push him off of me and give him another taste of my fist across his face.

"Oh is he? Well I don't see your famous dad coming to your rescue, and he never will save you." he replies and I try to go for the door again, but he moves to block it and I kick him in the gut.

"You bitch." he says and I look around my room for a quick escape other than the door, but the window would be a two story jump and there's not a way out from the bathroom.

He regains his balance and lunges for me and I give him a blow to his legs with my feet and his knees buckle but he pulls me down with him.

I open my mouth to shriek, but he gives me a good blow to the head and I become dizzy.

"You're not so tough, now are you?" I hear his raspy voice say and I see his hazy figure kneeling above me as my vision blurs.

I try to stand up, but my body won't let me and I fall back onto the floor and my eyelids close and things turn black.

The next time I'm awake I find myself to be sat in a chair in a strange building and I move my arms to see them tightly bound with rope and so are my legs. I sigh and look around the place that has dozens of cardboard boxes, crates, and also machines with conveyor belts and I assume it to be some factory. Abandoned or not. I hear footsteps and I see who else but Stone my kidnapper to appear on a flight of metal stairs to my left leading from an upper level.

"What do you want?" I speak and that eerie smirk once again appears on his evil face.

"You're not going to get out of those, they're tight knots and skillfully tied." he ignores my question and makes note on the ropes I try to get out of, but he's right because they seem to be impossible to escape from.

I huff and cease with my arms and I stare at him while he walks down the stairs. He leaps off the second to last step onto the pavement and waltzes over to me with his calm step, like there doesn't have to be no rushing and as if everything is okay. He extends a hand out towards to touch my face and since the idiot he is, he didn't tie my feet down I kick his hand away and he curses.

"Bitch." he mutters under his breath and he flexes his hand.

I grin to myself and he walks over to a crate a few feet away from me to sit down.

I again look around the place I am in and it doesn't look familiar, but I think of how it's probably in Gotham or at least not too far from Gotham. I hope so anyways.

"Help!" I call out loudly and Stone laughs and I call out twice more while he still laughs.

"Who do you think is going to hear you in this abandoned factory that's hardly in the city limits, huh?" he teases with that grin of his and I exhale a frustrated sigh while I look around the ancient looking factory.

I see a large door behind Stone, but it's a good ways away and I don't know about anything behind me since I can't turn my head that much as I sit on a chair.

"You're just hoping someone's gonna come save you, I bet. Nobody knows where you are and those foolish police who don't know a thing, and oh the silly Batman. Everybody hates him and they see him as Harvey Dent's murderer, who just left him there to die. Like the retired Batman will come make an appearance." he states and my hope dwindles a bit at hearing his words.

What if my dad can't find me, and what the batman doesn't come? What if I end up dying here because of this psychopath? I've heard my father say more than once that the batman is retired and it all would depend on the circumstances if he was to come back. Tears come to my eyes as I have these thoughts and I attempt to blink them away and I take a deep breath.

"You know I'm right, because you're chances of being rescued and found alive are slim. I've been on the run for days, and they haven't caught a glimpse of me." he talks to me and I look up at the tall ceiling.

I exhale a breath and I think of how I'm such an idiot. I forgot to lock my window and I should've told my dad about how I saw Stone around town, but I didn't think anything of it and I wasn't even sure. Now I don't even know if I'll see my father again, or Ryan, and I feel like such disappointment because I tried my best to escape from Stone in my bedroom with all of the fighting techniques and skills my father has taught me over the years. I failed him and I failed myself, and now my dad might lose another person he loves.

For all I know my dad might have noticed I'm gone, and I don't even have a clue what time it is. Then again he could've found my empty bedroom and contacted the police about it, so maybe he's on his way or they are. On the other hand, maybe he isn't on his way.

Stone walks back over to me from having been sat on a crate and I close my eyes tight as he drags his fingertips over my cheek.

"Don't touch me." I object and I kick his leg, and he slaps me across the face.

I open my eyes to see his haunting face and he toys with a strand of my hair, but then lets go of it and steps back.

"Ah a pretty girl like you, you're such a tease." he speaks and I open and close my hands.

"Why'd you take me here?" I question because I'm confused as to why he kidnapped me in the first place.

"Oh just to have a little fun." he replies playfully and I look his figure up and down as he wears a gray flannel and jeans, and he sees my displeased look.

Considering what he's known for, I realize that I may just be another play toy of his to rape and kill like the others. I become even more scared as I think of that, what if that is his intention?

"Well you're daddy is quite rich and powerful in this town, and I'd love to have my bank account not be empty anymore and for him to maybe relieve me of the charges I have on me." he explains and I still don't see a lot of sense in his words.

"You killed that woman, you deserve to rot in jail." I retort.

"You know what? I'm not liking you so much anymore, and I'm getting quickly annoyed of you talking back." he responds and he walks over to a crate and grabs something behind it and walks back with a roll of duct tape and he approaches me and I move my head back and forth to give him a hard time.

He grabs my hair and keeps my head still that way and places the duct tape over my mouth and cuts the end with his knife.

"Now that should shut you up." he adds on and he comes back over with a needle and I move my arms like I did with my head so he has a harder time, but again he grabs my arm to stabilize it.

He injects whatever the liquid is in the needle into my arm and my eyes become blurred and they soon shut.

_Bruce's POV_

I look to Sam's necklace in my hand and back to Alfred who stands before me with a worried look on his face.

"Did you hear anything odd last night?"

"No sir, I didn't. Are you thinking somebody broke in?" he replies and that's just what I'm thinking.

"Yes. We need to pull up the footage from the security cameras from last night." I suggest and he follows me out of her room and down the long staircase until we approach my office.

We both enter and I push two of the ivory keys on the grand piano and two of the ebony keys and the bookcase against the wall opens to reveal the entrance to the hidden lair. Alfred follows after me into the elevator taking us down to the cave and once we exit the elevator we walk across the steel platform as water from the large waterfall pours down and the sound resonates around us.

I approach the floor and take a seat at the extensive computer system and enter a password before being brought to a home screen.

"Shouldn't you call the police, sir?" Alfred suggests and I access the files for the security cameras and I click on the video from last night.

"What will they do, Alfred?" I respond.

"They could do a lot Master Wayne, they could help and try to find her."

"I want my daughter back safe and alive, and the police can't guarantee that." I reply and I press the play button on the video and it shows no activity at first so I fast forward it until I see a figure.

A male figure enters the grounds and I immediately recognize the blonde hair, raggedy clothes and menacing look. I catch a good glimpse of him going in the direction of the wing Sam's room is located on the house before he disables the security camera.

"That was that Stone, wasn't it?" Alfred questions as he stands behind me looking over my shoulder and I nod telling him yes.

I look at the time stamp before I close out of everything on the specialized computer and I conclude that he took her shortly after my daughter went to bed. I try to recall if I heard anything strange last night, anything that could be linked to his disturbance in my home, but I was in the living room at that time watching a movie. I exhale a sad sigh and stand up from the chair to to walk away from the table over to a plain slab of rock.

"What're you going to do then?" the butler questions and I turn to face the sharply dressed man whom I've known all my life basically.

"I can't leave this to the police Alfred, I have to take it into my own hands." I tell him.

"But perhaps they could help locate her." he argues and I sigh.

"Yes maybe they could, but by the time they do she could be somewhere else or possibly dead. I trust Gordon, but I could do a better job myself." I state.

"What're the people of Gotham going to think of your return after 5 months of being gone? They think you killed Harvey Dent, those men from the SWAT and some others."

"What else am I supposed to do, Alfred? I can't sit here all day waiting for the police to save my daughter! I've already lost Elizabeth and I can't lose Samantha too." I explain and his face softens at my words.

"How do you intend to find her? Since he took her last night they could be far from here by now." he switches the subject and I think of what he has to say.

"I don't know right this moment, but I'll figure something out." I reply and I turn away from him and the compartment holding the suit rises from the stone and the glass walls fold out to reveal the black uniform.

"The police are going to sight you, and try to catch you or perhaps help." he tells me.

"I know, I'll be careful." I respond.

"I trust you'll do what needs to be done, but just make sure you get her back." he says softly and I nod before he leaves and I get on the suit and into the black Batmobile.

After some driving I enter town and while I'm still contemplating how to locate where Stone took Sam I come across a somewhat familiar looking man walking in an alley. I park and approach him and boy was he surprised to see me when I put my hand on his neck and pinned him against the wall of a brick building.

"Where's Stone?" I ask in my disguised voice.

"I don't know where he is." the Caucasian male with a beard replies with big eyes.

"You're one of his men, you know where he is, don't you?" I reply and I loosen my grip on his neck, but only to tighten it and throw him against the wall again.

"Tell me."

"Never." he responds and he shoves me away and tries to swing a punch at me, but I catch his fist and punch him.

"He's at an old factory on the outskirts of town, out west." he reveals and I pin him against the wall again.

"What's the name?" I inquire in my deep voice.

"It's a steel mill that went out of business 10 some years ago when the town was in ruins."

"What does he want with the girl?" I continue and I hear the barking of a dog from blocks away.

"A large sum of money from Bruce Wayne and don't you remember what he did to those few girls in the past?" he confesses and a disturbing laugh echoes from his mouth and I remove my hand from his neck and disappear from the alley back to the Batmobile.

* * *

I groggily wake up still bound by rope to the uncomfortable chair in the factory and I was really hoping this was some dream that I'd wake up from, but no such luck. I lift my head and blink hard to try and wake up from whatever chemical induced sleep I was put into by my kidnapper, who is nowhere to be found.

I hear a sound coming from the upper level where the metal stairs lead up to and I listen intently expecting I'll hear another sound, but all I hear is silence. My eyes become heavy again and my head is starting to throb and when I try to move my legs they hardly can do a thing, and I succumb to closing my eyes. Minutes later before I fall back to sleep I hear a loud noise like the shutting of a door or something dropping and my eyes open. I see a glimpse of something black behind a crate and soon enough my hazy vision conjures up the batman as he approaches me, and I wonder if my mind is making up what I want to see.

"Sam!" he exclaims not in his deep, camouflaged voice, but in my own fathers voice.

"Mm." I reply sleepily and I resist to nod off, but it's so hard.

He stands in front of me in his raven, bat suit and he gets closer as he tries to untie the rope that secures me to this chair. I suddenly see Stone behind him with a barbel raised high above his head and I become alert.

"Behind you!" I yell and my dad swiftly turns around to face Stone.

I watch as my father dressed in the familiar suit holds his arms up when Stone swings the piece of metal at him and Batman kicks the barbel out of his hand. He then socks him in the gut and gives him a solid punch across the face as I struggle to keep my eyes open. I continue to watch as my dad beats him up, but Stone is putting up a good fight.

"What do you want from her?" The Batman asks him in his different voice.

"I wasn't done with her yet." Stone ignores his question and I blink hard and sit up more.

"What do you want, Stone?" my father replies as his hand cups his jaw and he glares into his eyes.

"What do you think I want with the billionaire of this town's own daughter?" he replies and still isn't giving much for an answer.

My eyes start to become even more heavy and I can't keep my eyes open and I start to lose feeling in my arms.

"Sam?" I faintly hear my fathers disguised voice say and Stone cackles with laughter.

"What did you do to her?" he pleads from the escaped criminal.

"Oh I just gave her something to shut up, something that'll surely quiet her. It'll take control of her whole body soon." Stone answers and I hardly hear his maniacal laugh after he speaks.

I try to open my eyes a few more times, but I just can't muster it, and I can still hear what's going on. The loud barking of dogs not too far away is a sound I hear and next a loud voice.

"This is the Gotham police, we know you're in there Stone, and with a hostage. If you don't come out in the next five minutes, we'll have officers enter the premises to arrest you." the booming voice I hear thats coming from a megaphone outside of the building and it belongs to Commissioner Gordon.

"What're you going to do, Batman? Are you going to beat me some more and have the police find you in here and possibly arrest the both of us, or leave with the girl?" Stone says and I cough as I somehow am having troubles breathing.

"What did you give her?" I hear Stone's creepy laugh in response and I try to take in a deep breath.

"I can't breath." I croak out and I hear footsteps.

I manage to open my eyes once more and I witness Stone breaking lose from my dads grip. Punches are again thrown and my dad takes a few blows, as well as Vince and i finally see him being knocked out by my father and he falls to the floor with a thud.

"Sam, honey." my father Bruce says as he makes his way over to me and I cough.

"Just hold on, everything's going to be okay." he tells me and my vision is so blurred that I can only see his black figure and my eyes close shut.

I feel his hands tugging at the tight fitting ropes and I hear cutting of the bindings and they loosen around my body. After he accomplishes getting me out from the ropes he gathers my limp body into his arms and I continue to struggle with breathing. The barking of the dogs becomes louder and closer as I think them and the officers have entered the building and I soon feel cold air against my skin and he sits me in a seat and he gets in too.

"Dad?" I mutter and I open my eyes to slits to find myself in what I think to be the Batmobile and I see the large door of the factory feet away.

"It's okay Sam, you're going to be okay." he tells me and I hear something like worry in his voice and I cough again.

My eyes close and I try to flex my hand, but I can't feel my hand or let alone my body from my neck to my waist.

"I can't move." I mumble as I feel the car moving and I hear controls being moved, and switched on or off.

"Stay awake, Sam."

"I can't." I reply to his words and I nod off.

* * *

The next time I awake I find myself to be in a cold, loud room and I can't make much out.

"What did he do to her?" Alfred says and I move my eyes to his unclear figure and my eyes trail back to my fathers face and he stands over me.

"He gave her a drug of some kind that restricts her breathing and paralyzes her muscles. It must be Succinylcholine and maybe a mix of something else, because that isn't a sedative and she is hardly awake." my father says and I feel his hands on my wrist.

"Sam, can you hear me? Can you feel my hand on your wrist? I'm taking your pulse honey, and everything's going to be fine." he tells me, but I can't form words.

"If you can understand and hear me I want you to blink twice." he states and I blink twice like he said.

"How do you reverse it or get it out of her system?" Alfred questions.

"Call Fox and hurry, she doesn't have much time before it becomes deadly." he orders and Alfred's steps echo in the background.

"Try and stay awake, honey. You're going to be okay, I promise." my dad says and his hand leaves my wrist and cradles my cheek, and I start to cry.

"Sh it's alright, Sam." he says and his voice sounds so weak.

"Lucius says to give her a Neostigmine that will help her to once again move, but it doesn't work for everybody so she might need a different treatment. She needs to be taken to a hospital, Bruce." Alfred returns to tell him and I cough as I now can hardly breath.

"They won't-." he objects.

"It's the only way she can get better, she needs professional help." Alfred urges and I'm whisked away once again and we arrive at the hospital in my fathers Lamborghini.

* * *

Things turned black once we arrived and I wake up to hear voices, a beeping of a monitor and I have an IV in my arm. I try to move my legs as I now lay in some hard bed with a white blanket over me and I see my feet move under the covers.

"Dad?" I mumble and I move my head to see a red headed, female doctor standing by my bed and she's looking at some monitor.

"Hello Samantha, how are you feeling?" she greets me and I look around the big room and I don't see my dad.

"My head really hurts, but where's my dad?" I reply and she sets the clipboard she holds down.

"He's out in the waiting room filling out some paperwork. You gave us all quite the scare, you know. Try and get some rest, and you'll feel better in no time." she answers and she starts for the door.

"I want my dad." I blurt before she leaves without a reply and the door clicks shut.

My eyes look around the hospital room with the high tech monitors behind the bed, the few chairs next to the window to my right and the buggy IV's in my arm. I look up to see my father enter the room in jeans and a black t shirt with his hair combed back.

"Dad." I exclaim and his face looks stricken with worry and he musters a smile as he sits in a chair next to me.

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"Dad, I'm so sorry." I apologize while the tears start to stream down my cheeks and he wipes the tears away.

"It's okay, Sam. Everything is alright and you're perfectly fine. The doctors gave you something to counteract the dosage that Stone gave you at the factory, and they say you're doing excellent." he responds and I continue to cry.

"I'm sorry, I left my window unlocked on accident and I couldn't fight him off." I again apologize and he hugs me and I cling to him.

"I-I saw him at the library and at the movie theatre, Dad. I didn't know to tell you or not, because I wasn't sure. I'm so sorry." I confess into his shirt.

"It's okay, you don't need to be sorry. All that matters is that you're safe and that you're okay." he responds and I cry into his shoulder.

"Thanks to you." I mutter into his shirt that smells of his familiar cologne.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there sooner or that I didn't stop him when he broke into the house." now he's the one who's apologizing and he pulls away from the hug to meet my eyes.

"It's not your fault." I tell him and he wipes my tears away with his thumb and I watch as tears form in his eyes.

"I'm okay." I reassure him and I get his tears that spill onto his cheeks with my fingers.

"I'm sorry that I put you in danger."

"You didn't, you saved me from it." I say and he gives me a small smile and I return it.

"What time is it?" I ask him and I look to the wall across from me where a clock sits.

"It's 4 in the afternoon. They want to keep you overnight to make sure that you recover fully." he replies and I nod my head and we hug again.

"I love you, dad." I say into his soft shirt.

"I love you too, Samantha. I love you so much, honey." he replies and we part from the hug and he kisses my head.

I stayed in the hospital until the next morning when I was released and I had Ryan, Alfred, some other friends from school, my favorite teacher and kids from school I don't really ever talk to as my visitors. The local news were quick to broadcast footage of the batman in town where he was sighted earlier in the day, and Stone's capture. along with the batman story, is a big thing for the town. Stone was put back in jail and has even more security over him while he awaits his upcoming trial for possible life in prison.

After I was discharged my father and I went back on our plans to travel to Queens where we got a hotel room at this very extravagant hotel that's one of the best in the whole state.

I find my cup of chai latte on the counter and I return to the cozy living room where my father sits on the white couch with his eyes glued to the tv. I set my hot beverage on the coffee table and my dad wraps his arm around my shoulder and I rest my head on his.

"I know this isn't the same as going to the mall, having pizza and seeing a movie, but at least we don't have to worry about some tall person sitting in front of us." my father Bruce says and I smile at his words and I look to the box of our half eaten specialty pizza that sits on the coffee table and the title for the movie shows on the tv screen.

"It's okay dad, it's just as good." I reply and I smile at him which he returns.

"How does going to that football game later sound to you?" he suggests and I look to the comfy pajama pants I wear and my fuzzy socks.

"I'd love to." I answer his question and silence follows my reply.

"So whats the town thinking about what happened to me?" I bring up and I raise my head to look at my father.

"I haven't told anybody anything, I don't know if I should tell them the truth or make something up. It's up to you really." he tells me.

"So either I get to live with having everybody know that I was kidnapped by a dangerous criminal or something like i accidentally took a drug?" I say.

"Basically." he tells me and I think about it before making a decision.

"We might as well tell them the truth." I announce and he nods his head before I lean my own on his shoulder again.

"Are you ready for that?" he questions and I nod.

"I'm so happy I have you back." he breaks the prior silence by saying and I look up at him.

"I'm happy to be back." I add on he smiles big at me.

"I love you, honey."

"I love you too, dad." I reply and I look back to the tv where the opening scene of the movie plays, what a past two days I've had, what a life.

**AN: That's the end, and I really hope that some people liked it. This was my 1st Batman fic and i'm proud of the job i did. I know some individuals wish I would've gone another way with it, or developed things or a character differently, but I'm happy with how it turned out. **

**For those of you who read all of this I thank you and I sincerely hope you enjoyed what you read, because I tried very hard to make it a good story. It was meant to be kind of a short story, and now it's done so goodbye and if I come back with another I hope you'll give it a shot.**


End file.
